


Fictober 2019 Day 14: Zombies!

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Post-Apocalypse, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayera por la espalda. Aquella gente estaba en el corazón de Gangnam. En lo más profundo de Gangnam, atrapados en la planta baja de algún edificio, rodeados de cientos de aquellos seres. Jennie miró el auricular de la radio en silencio. Ya estaban muertos.





	Fictober 2019 Day 14: Zombies!

**Author's Note:**

> Blackpink en combat boots cargándose miles de zombies? sign me tf up

Era la tarde del 14 de octubre de 2024, y Jennie estaba acabando la ronda. Aquel día se la había dedicado a los distritos de Jongno, Seodaemun y estaba terminando el recorrido por Mapo. No había sido un día especialmente fructífero. Había encontrado pilas de varias clases, un par de latas de fruta en conserva de una tienda de alimentación y había rellenado el tanque del Jeep. Todo eso sin que ningún no-muerto le saliera al encuentro. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido que un día aburrido significaba un día bueno.

Estaba acabando el recorrido por la ribera del río, cuando la alarma de su reloj le avisó de que en una hora sería de noche. Se entretuvo un par de minutos más, y luego volvió a su vehículo. No estaba muy lejos de casa, pero aun así había aprendido a respetar los horarios. Después de pasarse un año habitando en diferentes lugares, Jennie por fin asentó su base en un edificio al este de la ciudad, en el distrito de Gwangjin. Era un apartamento que había estado en relativamente buenas condiciones cuando lo encontró. Debía haber pertenecido a una familia adinerada, pues contaba con varios dormitorios y un caro sistema de seguridad. Por supuesto, Jennie no había encontrado una batería lo bastante potente como para ponerlo en marcha, pero había podido aprovechar los paneles de aluminio y los sistemas de cierre para asegurar la base de forma efectiva. 

El apartamento tenía también la ventaja de estar en el bajo de un edifico bastante alto y que contaba con una terraza desde donde se obtenía una buena visión periférica. Gwangjin había sido uno de los distritos más afectados por las bombas que el gobierno había intentado usar como medida de contención del virus (en vano), por lo que estaba lleno de edificios hundidos y estructuras que habían colapsado hasta quedar reducidas a escombros. Eso ayudaba a la hora de observar los alrededores, ya que no había muchas construcciones que entorpecieran la visión. La desventaja de aquello era que no habían quedado muchas carreteras despejadas, pero Jennie no había tardado en apañárselas para encontrar sitios por donde pasar con el Jeep.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento, un amigable maullido salió a su encuentro. Jennie sonrió.

\- ¿Has estado muy aburrido? – preguntó al gato, que hacía eses alrededor de sus tobillos, restregándose cariñosamente – Perdona, prometo pasar más tiempo aquí estos días. 

Tras darle unos mismos a su compañero felino, Jennie se apresuró a comprobar que todo estaba en orden para pasar la noche. Las placas estaban en su sitio, las persianas bajadas y los cierres echados. Suspiró tranquila. 

Después de ducharse y cenar, se sentó en su escritorio para hacer inventario, con el gato haciéndose un ovillo en su regazo. Mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente, Jennie iba apuntando todo aquello iba a acabarse pronto. Cuando acabó con la comida y demás recursos, se pasó a las observaciones del terreno. Hacía tiempo que había notado que existía algo parecido a un patrón en la conducta migratoria de los no-muertos. Habitaban en su mayoría una misma zona hasta que agotaban el alimento, y entonces se movían. Nunca pasaban más de dos semanas en la misma zona. Por supuesto, eso no era así al cien por cien. Por mucho que una zona acabara de ser abandonada, nunca se estaba fuera de peligro en el exterior. Aquella información le servía para saber qué zonas evitar en qué momento. En aquel entonces, Jennie había comprobado en el movimiento se había concentrado en Gangnam.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era como un chisporroteo. La radio. Jennie se quedó quieta unos segundos, agudizando el oído para ver si volvía a sonar. Desde que vivía allí, la radio siempre había permanecido encendida. Y nuca antes, ni una sola vez, había captado una frecuencia. Estaba a punto de volver a sus apuntes, cuando el sonido volvió a repetirse. El crepitar de una frecuencia captada.

Con un movimiento violento que hizo que el gato saliera corriendo despavorido, Jennie se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la radio. Empezó a cambiar el dial buscando hacer más poderosa la frecuencia. 

\- Vamos, vamos, sé que no me lo he imaginado – maldecía, mientras trasteaba con la antena.

Pronto, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto, pero una parte de ella deseó no haber escuchado aquella voz.

\- ¡…amos en peligro, por favor! ¡Están por todas partes, no van a tardar en entrar, por favor! ¡Si hay alguien ahí…!

\- Me llamo Kim Jennie, te escucho alto y claro – habló en el micrófono -. Necesito saber vuestra posición exacta y la situación.

\- Oh, gracias al cielo – sollozó la chica al otro lado de la línea – Estamos en la planta de debajo de un edificio, creo que es una discográfica pero no estoy segura…

\- ¿Tienes forma de saber las coordenadas?

Jennie tomó nota de las coordenadas que le dictaban a través de la radio. Fue al terminar de escribir el último número, que se dio cuenta de a qué distrito pertenecía aquella terminación. Sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayera por la espalda. Aquella gente estaba en el corazón de Gangnam. En lo más profundo de Gangnam, atrapados en la planta baja de algún edificio, rodeados de cientos de aquellos seres. Jennie miró el auricular de la radio en silencio. Ya estaban muertos.

-

\- ¡Por amor de dios, aguantad! – gritó Jisoo, mientras comprobaba por enésima vez que no quedaba munición en ningún arma.

\- ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! – le respondió Lisa entre dientes. 

Entre Rosé y ella habían arrastrado un pesado escritorio hasta colocarlo en la puerta principal, bloqueando la entrada a sabe dios cuantos zombies. Por el momento, el peso del mueble combinado con el empuje de ellas era suficiente para mantener a raya a los que aporreaban la puerta, pero aún quedaba el problema de los ventanales. La planta baja de aquel edifico era una amplia estancia que debía de haber hecho de recepción de algún tipo de compañía, y toda la pared que daba al exterior eran cristaleras que crujían con cada embestida de los no-muertos.

\- No lo vamos a conseguir – murmuró Rosé, sin dejar de empujar.

\- Como vuelvas a decir eso te mataré yo antes de que los zombies puedan si quiera olerte – jadeó Lisa –. ¡Jisoo, ¿alguna noticia de la radio?!

La mayor negó con la cabeza. Hacía rato que no tenía noticias de la mujer con la que había contactado. Era como si se hubiera cortado toda conexión. Ni siquiera sabía si la mujer había conseguido escuchar las coordenadas correctamente. Era una locura pensar que pudiera ser de ayuda alguna. Jisoo se mordió el labio y agarró su mochila, revolviendo hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba. Una granada.

Lisa y Rosé la observaron, sintiendo como lo poco que les quedaba de esperanza se desvanecía por segundos. ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Era así como acababa todo? Las tres mujeres había acordado al principio de su viaje que cuando llegara el momento, preferían morir por sus propios medios a ser devoradas vivas por una horda de zombies, o peor, convertidas.

El hueco de entre las puertas principales era cada vez más ancho. Por lo menos una decena de manos putrefactas arañaban el acero y palpaban el aire frenéticamente. Apenas podían oír sus propios pensamientos por encima de los horribles berridos de cientos de bocas hediondas. Jamás saldrían de allí con vida. 

\- Hazlo cuando estés lista – le dijo Lisa a Jisoo, intentando que su voz no dejara ver la ansiedad y el pánico que se apoderaban de ella en aquel momento.

Rosé asintió también, pesadas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Jisoo respiró hondo, pasando el dedo índice a través del anillo de la granada. Y justo cuando iba a tirar de él, dos potentes focos iluminaron a la estancia a través de las ventanas, a la vez que sonaba el estridente sonido de un claxon. Las tres se miraron en shock, sin perder más de un segundo en ponerse en marcha. En un instante, Lisa y Rosé se apartaron de la puerta y corrieron hacia donde estaba Jisoo, agarrando sus mochilas y armas. Momentos después, un Jeep atravesaba los grandes cristales de los ventanales, llevándose incontables zombies los delante. El silbido de un derrape y el rugido del motor, y el Jeep estaba dentro de la habitación, preparado para volver a salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡¿A qué coño esperáis?! ¡Subid! – gritó Jennie, que no había perdido un segundo en agarrar su fusil de asalto para tratar de mantener a raya a todos aquellos desgraciados que corrían en la dirección del vehículo. 

Lisa saltó a través de la ventana del copiloto, sentándose en la puerta, con medio cuerpo asomado por la ventana. Jisoo y Rosé ocuparon los asientos de atrás. Jennie lanzó una Glock a su copiloto, la cual la relevó en la tarea de disparar no-muertos mientras ella maniobraba para sacar de allí el Jeep. No tardaron de volver a pisar asfalto.

\- ¡Dime que tienes una base! – gritó Lisa, que seguía abatiendo a aquellos que aún corrían tras ellas.

\- Así es – admitió Jennie, mirando por el retrovisor mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador -, pero como comprenderéis, no es seguro ir allí ahora mismo. Hay que despistarlos hasta que dejen de seguirnos. Tiene que haber una manera de perderlos.

\- Déjamelo a mí – Jisoo copió la posición de Lisa, saliendo por la ventana hasta que tuvo visión del objetivo. Un segundo después, retiró la anilla de la granada y lanzó el proyectil unos metros por detrás del Jeep, donde se concentraba el mayor número de zombies.

La explosión hizo saltar el cristal trasero del Jeep e hizo volar las ruedas de atrás un metro en el aire. Sin embargo, cumplió su misión. Era justo lo que necesitaba Jennie para ganar algo de tiempo y poder escabullirse, asegurándose que ninguno de esos hijos de puta las seguía para cuando puso rumbo a su casa.

-

Rosé fue la primera en ser vencida por el sueño, en el sofá del salón del apartamento. Había sido Jennie la que se había ofrecido a inspeccionar y curar las heridas de las tres mujeres a las que había rescatado. Una vez todo estuvo en orden, fue cuando decidieron ponerse al día. Y aunque Rosé lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo.

\- Fue ella la que se quedó de guardia la última noche – explicó Jisoo, con una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando cómo la respiración de su amiga se ralentizaba por momentos.

\- ¿Cuándo llegasteis a la ciudad? – preguntó Jennie.

\- Cruzamos la circunvalación esta mañana – explicó Lisa, que estaba sentada en el suelo y terminaba de limpiarse el rostro con una toalla -. Seguimos las antiguas vías de tren que llegaban de Busan. Llevamos unos meses viajando. Rosé y yo salimos de Daejeon cuando aún era verano. Recogimos a Jisoo en Cheongju cuando paramos a repostar.

Jennie asintió, procesando todo aquello. Fueron las siguientes palabras de Lisa las que la desconcertaron.

\- Hemos oídos que hay una zona segura al norte. Cerca de Uijeongbu.

\- No hay zonas seguras – le contestó Jennie al momento.

Tras su declaración, un inquietante silencio inundó la sala.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado allí? – preguntó Jisoo, cuya voz denotaba la preocupación de lo que aquello significaba para sus planes.

\- Durante los primeros años, mucha gente se dirigió allí. Era lo que todo el mundo creía aquí en la ciudad. Yo misma me hubiera dirigido allí si no hubiera sido porque, pronto, la misma gente que partía, volvía a aparecer – Jennie, hizo una pausa contemplativa -. No hay zona segura. Al menos, no en el norte.

\- Ya, pues resulta que en el sur tampoco, así que tampoco perdemos nada por ir allí a comprobarlo – en ese momento, se hizo obvio que Lisa era la más joven de todas ellas, a pesar de su carácter fuerte y sus habilidades como tiradora.

Jennie tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir un comentario sarcástico. Las otras dos percibieron su desconfianza, lo cual se trasladaba como tensión en el ambiente.

\- Descansad lo que podáis – ordenó Jennie, levantándose del asiento y dando por terminada la conversación -, mañana será un día largo.


End file.
